Jealousy EN
by RowenRx
Summary: Jane learned almost everywhere that a jealous boyfriend is a loving boyfriend. But Dustin is absolutely not jealous.


_Good morning, good evening!_

_I'm writing a small short fiction about **Stranger Things** because I ship Dustin and Jane and I won't justify myself on it because I have no idea why. So, there is a story that, I hope, will please you!_

_Have a nice reading!_

_Ley_Rx_

_P-S: English isn't my first language. I can read it correctly but writing is something else. If I had make a mistake, please tell me so I can getting better at it._

-o-o-o-

Jealousy

Jane looked at Dustin closely, trying to understand her boyfriend. Every movies, every series, every novels and every girls that she knews all said that a loving boyfriend was jealous of ever boys close to their girlfriend and more with their old boyfriends but not Dustin. Dustin only smiled at her and told her to go have fun with Lucas, Steve, Billy or Will and didn't seemed at all angry by the fact she was still hanging out with Mike. It was weird because Dustin actually really seemed in love. As much as possible, he cames the morning to take her to the middle school and takes her back almost every time, he offers her small gifts, takes her hand only if she wants to and tells her he loves her every days. But he hasn't kissed her even if they are together since two months and has only hugged her when she had accepted his feelings. She didn't know what it meant. She had more like the impression that Dustin acted more like a very good friend than a boyfriend.

He noticed that she was staring at him and looked at her with a big smile, giving her one of the candies he had in his pocket. She took it but didn't eat it.

"Do you love me?"

The question seamed to surprise him because he stayed quiet a moment, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I love you! Why are you asking this?

-You didn't hug me since we're together. And you didn't kiss me at all. And you're not jealous.

-Oh."

He blushed and looked down on his fingers whose he was knotting and twisting in a strange way.

"It's just that...

-You were so proud that you had kissed Suzy when the two of you were a thing.

-No. First of all, I hadn't seen any of you all for four days when I came back so I only talked about it to Steve. And I wasn't proud, I just showed that I was relieved that at least one girl wasn't disgusted by the idea of kissing me.

-I'm not disgusted."

He blushed more, frowning.

"Probably but... if I don't kiss or hug you, it's because I know that, at first, you weren't comfortable with contacts and that you still push it back sometimes. I just want to be sure that you're sure you want it. I would be more than happy to kiss you and hug you! I'm just waiting for you to want it as well and to initiate it! And only because you want it, not because you think you do or because you want to please me.

-I don't understand.

-It's just that... I want everything to be okay between us. And for that, I respect you as mush as I can. I didn't know that you would think I don't love you by letting you initiate the thing. I'm only you second boyfriend and you passed almost two years with the first one. And it was the first years when you could make your own choices and you didn't know you had the right, not enterely. I don't want to obligate you to anything."

She felt a nice warm in her chest. Dustin was... cute. He really tried to make his best to make her feel well. She doesn't know if she deserves that much.

By seeing Dustin still twisting his fingers together without paying attention to the worrying color they were having, she took his hands in hers and looked for eye contact.

"Thanks.

-You know, even if I really like you and even if it makes me really happy that you like me back, I regret a little that I expressed my feelings because I really want you to have time for yourself, to understand everything better and I waited as long as possible, you can't imagine, and I still don't know why I confess and why you love me and-...

-Dustin."

She hold his hands a little stronger, interwaving their fingers and put a kiss on his cheek, a very little one.

"You're asking yourself to many questions. I'm fine. I'm not in the laboratory anymore. I'm not that afraid of people anymore. I can express myself better than before. _I understant_ what's around me. Not everything but still better than when we met."

After a moment, Dustin seemed to calm down. He smiled at her clumsily and leant on the back of the bench wich they were sitting on for too long already – she knew that her dad and even Joyce will want to discuss with her so she decided that she could enjoy their time together -, his head leaning back, to watch the sky. She settled herself in the same way and looked at the cloods passing by slowly, keeping one of the hands of her boyfriend in hers. She put the candy in her mouth and started to chew it slowly.

"What about the jealousy anyway?"

She turned her head to look at him but he was still watching the sky so she did the same.

"Loving boyfriend are jealous of others boys standing close to their girlfriend and doesn't like seeing their old boyfriends around.

-Who told you that?

-The TV. Books. Max. Joyce. The other girls in my class.

-I see.

-Is it wrong?

-Not exactly. Some boys are jealous and in love. A lot actually. And girls too. But... I don't know. I don't think it's right.

-What do you mean?

-Well... I think jealousy is like saying "I don't trust you or our relationship". I'm not telling I never was jealous, it's just that... I'm trying not to be. I want to believe in you and I think that act like that is a proof of love.

-Okay.

-You understant what I mean?"

Jane nodded quickly and kept looking at the sky for a moment. Dustin was really paying attention so she could go on at herrythme, it was nice. She released his hand and put her on his cheek, as softly as possible.

"I love you."

Dustin blushed hard and she felt he was trying hard not to look away.

"I don't tell it a lot to you while you tell it everyday to me and I think you deserve the right to know it. I love you. And I love the efforts you're making for me.

-I love you too."

She smiled and took his hand back, tightening it softly.

"So I can hug you and kiss when I want?

-Exactly.

-And how would I know you want it too?

-Just ask me.

-Okay. Can I hug you?"

He laughed softly and nodded, smiling so much that his eyellids narrowed lightly, blushing still a little. She took him in her arms and felt a moment after the arms of her boyfriend slowly surrounding her waist, letting her the time to push him back. She let him do it. The hug was nice and she felt well, like everytime they had hug before but this time, it had this little thing more that was nice, probably because of the fact it was their first hug since their where a thing.

She ende the hug, eating the second candy he gaves her.

"Tell me, you're not jealous?

-No. I don't think so.

-Nice. I don't know how I would handle my super cool and strong lover if she was jealous."

Jane laughed, blushing, patting his shoulder.

"You're stupid.

-I know that." he answered, laughing too. "But not enough to not love you."


End file.
